


Secrets in the Sand: A Luxsoka Story

by Anima_princess_1



Series: STAR WARS Collection [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 05:11:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19805443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anima_princess_1/pseuds/Anima_princess_1
Summary: After escaping from Death Watch, Lux and Ahsoka made the decision not to return to the Separatists or the Republic. Instead, with R2 in tow, they head for the planet Tatooine where they hope to live a somewhat peaceful life together.For two years, they lived on the desert planet completely undisturbed by the war. Ahsoka found work at a cantina/store/garage called The Claim at one of the oases while Lux got a job on one of the moister farms. They've gotten married; set up house in one of the abandoned homesteads; traded with the Jawas; and made friends with the merchants, moister farmers, and bounty hunters (an a band of Sand People) that are just trying to get by like them.But nothing escapes the Empire for long and soon an Imperial Grand Moff  comes to the small, out-of-the-way planet looking to tax the people and make a deal with the Hutts to exploit the merchants and moister farmers. Now Ahsoka and Lux fear that their past may be discovered and that Ahsoka's identity as a former Jedi (as well as the identities of two others) will be reviled. But what can they and their friends do to protect themselves from the Galactic Empire?





	1. Chapter 1

Ahsoka couldn't believe the mess that Lux had gotten them into. They were on Carlac in the middle of a Death Watch camp. She knew that Lux was looking for revenge after Count Dooku had his mother killed but she knew that Death Watch was dangerous; she had heard the stories from both Obi-Wan and Duchess Satine. Fortunately, Death Watch had no idea she was a Jedi; they thought she was Lux's betrothed.  
She paced around the tent she was sharing with Lux for the night. It was a request Lux made to keep her safe. She looked uneasily at the only bed in the tent. It would be very difficult to share without getting extremely close, something Ahsoka was forbidden to do as a Jedi. Still, she'd be lying to herself if she didn't admit that she had thought about it before; she was sixteen after all. She'd also be lying to herself if she didn't admit that she was more than a little attracted to Lux. She also knew that Lux was attracted to her and she didn't need the Force to figure it out.  
She heard the sound of the tent flap moving aside and soon felt Lux's presents. She turned to look at him.  
"I know," Lux said. "You're mad at me. I don't have to be a Jedi to figure that out."  
"We have to get out of here," Ahsoka said. "Death Watch can't be trusted."  
"We can't leave. The camp is too well guarded. We're stuck here, at least for tonight."  
Ahsoka went back to pacing around the tent. She was trying to center herself and come up with a plan to get them out of this mess. But she couldn't concentrate. Her desire for Lux was growing and distracting her and she could sense his growing desire for her. When she looked up, she found herself standing right in front of him. They both wanted each other and they knew it. They also knew that this could be their only chance to act on their feelings.  
I shouldn't be doing this, Ahsoka thought as she and Lux began to kiss and move their hands over each other's bodies. It's forbidden. But it feels so good. And no one will know. One night as a normal teenage girl with the boy I love, that's all I want.

◇◇◇

The ship Ahsoka, Lux, and R2 took to Carlac speed away from the planet. Ahsoka leaned back in the pilot's chair and breathed a sigh of relief. Death Watch wouldn't follow them.  
"We did it," Lux said from the co-pilot seat. "We got away from them."  
"We did," Ahsoka said. "It was close though."  
"We make a pretty good team."  
Lux rose and helped her out of her seat and the two stood there looking into each other's eyes.  
"Come with me," Lux said. "I'm going to the Outer Rim to try and start over and, after what we shared last night, I want you to come with me if you want to."  
Before Ahsoka could answer, a familiar voice came over her com link.  
"Ahsoka," said Anakin. "Where have you been? Are you on your way back to the temple?"  
She was torn. Part of her wanted to stay with Lux but another part of her wanted to return to the temple and she had no idea which one to choose. Suddenly she felt something through the Force and a smile spread across her face.  
"I'm sorry, Master," she said into her com link, "but I won't be coming back."  
She turned off her com link just as Lux pressed his lips to hers. She knew she wasn't going to regret her choice. She loved Lux with every fiber of her being and knew that he loved her.  
"Lux," she said between kisses, "I have to tell you something."  
"What?" he asked still kissing her.  
She pulled back slightly and looked into his eyes. Love radiated from him like heat from a sun.  
"I'm 99% sure that we're going to have a baby."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "What news do you bring?" Ahsoka asked setting her glass down.   
> "A tribe to the west was attempting to attack the farm but my warriors chased them off before the family even knew they were coming," A'Yark said.  
> "And what about the boy?"  
> "I kept my distance so not to alarm his guardians but from what I could see he's getting big; just slightly bigger than your two."  
> "That's not surprising. There's only a month difference in age between them."  
> A'Yark finished her water and rose from her seat.  
> "I must go. My tribe is awaiting my return."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will introduce some characters that aren't from the movies or TV shows (at least as far as I know). Please keep in mind that Annileen Calwell, Kallie Calwell, Jabe Carwell, Wyle Ulbreck, A'Yark, and Leelee Pace do not belong to me. They are from John Jackson Miller's book STAR WARS Legends: Kenobi about Obi-Wan's life when he first came to Tatooine following the events of STAR WARS: Episode III: Revenge of the Sith. If you're a fan of Obi-Wan or just love to read STAR WARS books, I recommend checking it out. Please note I did take some poetic licensing with three of the characters.

Two years later...

Ahsoka awoke to find the space next to her in bed empty. Lux must have already gone to his job on a nearby moister farm. His employer, a moister farmer named Wyle Ulbreck, worked his hands hard for not a lot of money and only gave them one day off a standard week.  
Fortunately, Ahsoka made good money at her job, or at least enough to put food on the table, care for their children, and the occasional trip into Mos Eisley. Her employer, Annileen Calwell, gave Ahsoka as many hours as she could while still managing to give her two (sometimes three) days off a week. She even let her bring her children to work with her putting her own children from her first marriage to work helping to keep an eye on them.  
Ahsoka rolled back over attempting to go back to sleep. It was her day off and she was hoping for some more sleep. However, she had no such luck. A cry came from the next room where her children slept. Getting out of bed, she made her way to the room and picked up her crying child.  
"Cody," she said. "Hush now. You're going to wake up your brother."  
The fifteen-month-old stopped crying and looked up at his mother. Fortunately, his twin brother Rex was still asleep. If Ahsoka was lucky, he would sleep a little while longer. Of course, she didn't count on it happening. Both Rex and Cody, named after Captain Rex and Commander Cody, had inherited her Force sensitivity and knew when their parents were up. They had also inherited her facial markings. Everything else they got from Lux; they shared his same blue-gray eyes and dark brown hair (though there were a few streaks of blue and white from Ahsoka's lekku and montrals in their hair as well as baby montrals on the top of their heads and Lux insisted that their eyes had more blue than gray in them; their skin was also darker than their father's but lighter than their mother's, however, Ahsoka and Lux had no idea if it was a combination of her skin and his or from living under Tatooine's twin suns).   
The boys, identical twins, were born while Ahsoka and Lux were looking for a permanent place to live. Through most of Ahsoka's pregnancy, they had lived on the planet Lothal. But, when Ahsoka started sensing a strong Force signature that she knew wasn't coming form her or her unborn babies, they had left when she had a little under a standard month left before she gave birth. When she had gone into labor, they were still trying to figure out where to go.  
With no out posts or habitable planets or moons in the area, the couple had been forced to have their children onboard their ship. After recovering from the birth, Ahsoka had suggested that they go to Tatooine. It was nearby (though not close enough for them to get there before the twins were born, even in hyperspace) and she knew her former master would never look for her there. He hated Tatooine; the planet held too many bad memories for him.  
Ahsoka carried little Cody into the kitchen holding her child in such a way to off set her slightly swollen belly. She was pregnant again and only slightly over four months along. R2 rolled up to her as she put her baby in one of the two high chairs. The little astro mech had made the decision to stay with Ahsoka and Lux and had become their house droid. He looked after the house when they were gone and helped take care of the children. Fortunately for Lux and Ahsoka, R2 loved children.  
No sooner had Ahsoka given Cody a bottle of warm milk then a cry came from the nursery indicating that Rex was awake. Ahsoka went back to the nursery, picked up her second son, took him back to the kitchen, and set him in the second high chair. When she turned around to get a second bottle of milk, she hear fussing, crying, and two voices saying "No". When she turned around, she saw her children fighting over the bottle of milk she had given Cody. Walking up to her children, she took the first bottle from Rex and gave it back to Cody and gave Rex the second bottle. While her boys had their milk, she leaned against the table and laid a hand on her stomach.  
"Please be girls," she said to the two babies she was carrying. "Mommy's out numbered three-to-one; four if you count R2."  
R2 whistled, saying in the droid language, which Ahsoka had learned after five years of being around the little droid, that he would always be on her side. Smiling, Ahsoka went to one of the cabinets and got out two jars of baby food. After giving her sons their breakfast, she set about making her own; something she could keep down as she was still experiencing morning sickness.

◇◇◇

Ahsoka quietly walked out of the nursery. She had just put Cody and Rex down for their afternoon nap and was looking forward to some quiet time; maybe even take a nap herself. However, a nap was going to have to wait. She could sense someone approaching the house. Opening the door, she went outside to greet her guest. The bantha in front of the homestead that she and Lux moved into when they arrived on Tatooine shook it's massive head as it's rider got off it's back.  
"Hello, A'Yark," Ahsoka said to the Tusken Raider coming up to her home. "Would you like to come in and get out of this heat?"  
"I'm used to the heat," A'Yark replied in almost perfect Basic. "But I'll come in anyway. You're with child so we don't want you to get over heated."  
The two friends sat down at the kitchen table and Ahsoka poured water for the both of them. Normally, Tusken Raiders (or Sand People as they were also called) wouldn't drink water collected from a moister collector but A'Yark attempted to be a gracious guest when visiting Ahsoka and Lux or her other two friends from outside her tribe.  
"What news do you bring?" Ahsoka asked setting her glass down.   
"A tribe to the west was attempting to attack the farm but my warriors chased them off before the family even knew they were coming," A'Yark said.  
"And what about the boy?"  
"I kept my distance so not to alarm his guardians but from what I could see he's getting big; just slightly bigger than your two."  
"That's not surprising. There's only a month difference in age between them."  
A'Yark finished her water and rose from her seat.  
"I must go. My tribe is awaiting my return."  
Ahsoka saw her friend to the door and watched her clime on to her bantha and ride off. Both Ahsoka and Lux and Obi-Wan (or Ben as he was calling himself) and Annileen were grateful for A'Yark's help keeping an eye on the Lars homestead. Both Ahsoka and Lux's homestead and Obi-Wan and Annileen's house were too far away for them to check on things on a regular bases and the four of them could be easily identified. But A'Yark and her Tusken Raiders were a different story. Their territory ranged well past the Lars homestead and it was extrememly difficult to tell one Tusken Raider from another so they would make routine checks and report back to one of the four of them. It was a big help but Ahsoka needed to see that Luke was okay. Fortunately, she had run into Baru in Mos Eisley earlier that day and she had invited them to dinner at the homestead saying that Owen had something to talk about with Lux.

◇◇◇

The Lars homestead wasn't as big as Wyle Ulbreck's but it was a decent size. However, Owen had more droids working for him than Ulbreck did. After dinner, the children played while the adults talked. Luke and the twins loved to play together but didn't get to do so much. Ahsoka had a feeling that, when they got older, all three boys would go back and forth between the two homesteads.  
"You look exhausted, Lux," Baru said as she served dessert and refilled everyone's glass.  
"Over worked," Lux answered. "Ulbreck works us hard and the pay isn't enough. But at least I have a job. Ahsoka said that there are some people who come into the store and haven't worked since the war started. At least tomorrow's my day off."  
"That's what I wanted to talk to you about," Owen said. "How would you like to come to work here? I need a new hand. More pay, fewer hours, I can even give you two to three days off a standard week and you can bring the boys with you on the days that Ahsoka can't bring them to her job or has a lot of things to do."  
Ahsoka and Lux looked at each other. If Lux took this job, he could be home more which would be a blessing when the new babies came. He would also be at the Lars homestead almost every day which meant that he could keep an eye out for trouble. It was a perfect situation.

Two days later...

Ahsoka carefully arranged things behind the counter so they would be in easy reach and she would be able to find things quickly. Normally, she worked out in the garage and with the animals. But, after telling Annileen that she was pregnant, she had been moved inside the store where it was not only cooler but the work was a lot more easier. Leelee Pace set several boxes on the counter.  
"Can you see these are shipped by the day after tomorrow?" she asked.  
"I'll let Annileen know," Ahsoka said.  
She picked up the three top boxes and moved them behind the counter. But, when she went to move the fourth and biggest of the boxes, someone else picked it up first.  
"I've got it, Ahsoka," said Jabe, Annileen's son said.  
Ever since learning that Ahsoka's pregnant, Jabe and his sister Kallie have been helping her out at work with the more difficult jobs. As Jabe carried the box over to the others, Ahsoka rested a hand on her stomach. Through the Force, she could feel the babies she was expecting but she still couldn't sense if they were girls or boys; all she knew was that she definitely wasn't carrying one of each.  
"The way you're already carrying," Annileen said from behind her, "you're expecting a pair of girls."  
Ahsoka turned and smiled at her boss and friend.  
"I hope you're right. I'm out numbered at home. Hopefully we'll know in a few weeks. I was about six months pregnant when I knew Rex and Cody were going to be boys."  
Annileen knew what Ahsoka meant by that because she knew that Ahsoka was Force sensitive. But she kept it a secret just like she kept the fact that Obi-Wan was also Force sensitive a secret.  
"You seem preoccupied today."  
"Just a little nervous. Lux started his new job today and I guess I'm a little anxious."  
"Well working for Owen has got to be a million times better than working for Wyle."  
"I know. And he'll be able to keep an eye on things with out raising suspicion. I won't lie. I was a little worried when A'Yark told me about the other tribe."  
"Well I have some news that shouldn't cause any worries."  
Ahsoka looked at Annileen and realized that she was glowing.  
"You're not?"  
"I am. Ben and I are going to have a baby."  
Annileen and Obi-Wan had fallen in love not long after they first met nearly a month before Ahsoka and Lux had moved to Tatooine and Ahsoka had come to work at Dannar's Claim and, after he helped her save her business and not get caught up in the scandal her first husband's business partner had caused, the two had gotten married. Though Annileen and her children knew his real name, they called him "Ben" when in public since basically everyone else on Tatooine knew him by that name. (Though Kallie and Jabe had started taking to calling him "Dad" more than anything else.)  
Things were starting to look up. There were multiple eyes keeping a discrete watch over Luke to see that no harm came his way (aside from the kind every boy gets into) and three new babies with possible Force sensitivity to help rebuild the Jedi Order when the time came were on the way. If only they had known that something dark and dangerous was on it's way to their little planet in the Outter Rim.


End file.
